Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-1-8r)+6(-r-8)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-1-8r}{)} + 6(-r-8) $ $ {2+16r} + 6(-r-8) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2+16r + {6(}\gray{-r-8}{)} $ $ 2+16r {-6r-48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16r - 6r} + {2 - 48}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {10r} + {2 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10r} {-46}$ The simplified expression is $10r-46$